


Professional Nest

by whatsup_buttercup



Series: omega spa day! [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bisexual Katsuki Yuuri, Knotting, M/M, Minor Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti, Nesting, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Service Top, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsup_buttercup/pseuds/whatsup_buttercup
Summary: “Do you have a specialization?” Yuuri asks.Viktor smiles and looks him in the eyes with what must be reflexive flirtation. “Omega care.”Flustered, Yuuri finds it very hard to finish his salad.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: omega spa day! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847818
Comments: 48
Kudos: 622





	Professional Nest

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my enabling friends for their great ideas, and to Auri especially for beta-ing.

The thing is, it _really_ helps Yuuri’s skating, once the soreness subsides. The visits are so relaxing that he decides service alphas are a valid training expense. Every alpha that services him is a professional, and while Yuuri is always shy at the beginning of a session, he ends up melted to a puddle by the end.

The only sad part is that he never sees Viktor there again.

“C’mon, Yuuri, it’ll be fun!” Phichit insists. “Just a little get-together.”

Yuuri is not interested in spending time with Phichit’s boyfriend and what is undoubtedly a blind date intended for him.

“I don’t know, Phichit, my heat’s coming up and you know I need to do pre-work for my classes.”

The spa offered him a tempting heat service, but for some reason that is a line Yuuri’s not willing to cross. Heats are way too personal. On top of that, a full nesting service is so expensive.

“I know, I know,” Phichit soothes. “It’s just, Chris’s friend is really nice, and it would really mean a lot if you could help keep him company, just for a little bit. We’re trying not to turn him into a third wheel.”

Yuuri often feels like a third wheel with Phichit and Chris, and his heart goes out to this friend. “All right, but just for a while,” he warns.

“Thank you! I’ll pay for your food!”

Yuuri gets up to change clothes from ratty sweatpants to something presentable. “So what’s this mystery friend’s name?”

“Viktor!” Phichit says. “We’ve met a few times, he’s a grad student. Very nice.”

_Viktor._

* * *

The scent of roses and evergreens hits him before they even sit down, and Yuuri knows he’s in trouble.

Phichit slides in next to his boyfriend, leaving Yuuri to slip into the diner booth next to a very familiar figure who stars in a lot of Yuuri’s dreams.

“Viktor, this is Yuuri,” Phichit introduces, “Yuuri, Viktor.”

“It’s nice to officially meet you, Yuuri.” Viktor’s voice is warm and pleasant.

This man has seen _everything_. Yuuri tries to keep his face blank. “Nice to meet you, Viktor.”

Phichit looks at him sideways, assessing. He can tell something’s up.

_Viktor’s job is helping omegas. He doesn’t remember you. It’s okay._

Nerves make Yuuri want to order every single fried food on the menu, but the company at the table keeps him in check. He orders a salad, dressing on the side, and sulks a bit through the meal. Phichit is good at carrying the conversion, and his boyfriend is a social animal too, so it’s far from quiet.

“So I hear you’re a skater?” Viktor asks.

Yuuri has to respond to the direct question. “Ah, yes. I’m a figure skater like Phichit.”

“He’s incredible,” Phichit interjects, “this boy won silver at Skate America this season. Don’t let Mr. Humble here fool you.”

Yuuri flushes. Silver isn’t that impressive.

“Wow~” Viktor says, leaning on one elbow and smiling wide. “That’s amazing, Yuuri! Did you know, I wanted to be a skater when I was a child?”

It shouldn’t be possible for Viktor to be _even more perfect_. “Do you still skate?”

“Nope,” Viktor says. “I injured my left knee quite badly when I was 8, and my skating dreams were dashed forever. It’s okay, my family ended up moving to America shortly after, and here we are.”

Knee injuries are no joke. Yuuri doesn’t know what to say and doesn’t want to be overbearing with pity. He tries for a new topic. “So, um, how did you meet Chris?”

“We’re in the same cohort. I’ll be graduating with my masters this spring, hopefully.”

Viktor’s still in school. With Chris, who is studying omega biology. Which means Viktor is also studying about the care and needs of omegas. That would explain why he has a service alpha certification, and why Yuuri hasn’t seen him again at the spa. Part-time employee.

“Do you have a specialization?” Yuuri asks.

Viktor smiles and looks him in the eyes with what must be reflexive flirtation. “Omega care.”

Flustered, Yuuri finds it very hard to finish his salad.

* * *

Phichit can tell he’s won with his matchmaking plan, and manages to wheedle out the information that Viktor had been _his_ service alpha by the end of the night. He kindly does not tease Yuuri about this, but looks smug nonetheless.

Somehow the next time Chris and Phichit get together, Yuuri and Viktor are there as well. They even get the same booth at the cafe.

At least it’s good for his meal plan. With Viktor around, Yuuri denies the call of french fries and dutifully orders something bland and healthy.

He’s listening to Phichit explain some of the antics his brother had gotten up to back home and pushing steamed broccoli around his plate when twinkling piano begins to sound from Viktor’s pocket; a ringtone. “Excuse me.”

Yuuri watches Viktor from the corner of his eye as he takes the call, trying to be subtle. Boyfriend? Girlfriend? He doesn’t look happy as the call goes on. By the time he returns to the table Viktor’s shoulders are slumped, all of his cheerful air gone.

“Are you okay?” Yuuri asks.

“Ah, yes, I’m fine.” Viktor smiles and it doesn’t reach his eyes. “I had some bad news, is all.”

“Did they cancel?” Chris asks.

“Yes,” Viktor replies, clipped. “I don’t think I’ll be able to graduate on time at this rate, with the schedule so booked.”

Chris hisses through his teeth. “Sorry, man.”

“I respect the right of anyone to back out at any time,” Viktor says. He looks very tired. “It does make my schedule rough.”

“Is there anything we can do to help?” Yuuri asks, too eager. Phichit eyes him sideways.

Viktor musters up a smile for him. “Not unless you know an omega who’s going into heat within the next two weeks, I’m afraid. I’ve just had my latest one cancel, and I need to complete one final practical to graduate.”

That’s right, Viktor specializes in heat care. Distant alarm bells sound in Yuuri’s mind.

Phichit’s going to tease him forever, but. “My heat’s on Thursday,” he blurts. “I’d be happy to help?”

The silence stretches on just enough for Yuuri to regret everything. What’s he thinking? Assuming Viktor would jump at the chance to share a heat with Yuuri of all people?

Just before he can sink into the floor in shame, Viktor puts his hand over Yuuri’s. “You mean it? Oh, Yuuri, that would be amazing! There’s a lot of consent paperwork involved which you’ll need to read over, but we should still have time to file if we get it done today. The pre-interview is tomorrow at 9, and I still have my lab time booked for Thursday/Friday!”

Viktor looks excited, smiling wide. He’s so pretty.

“Happy to help,” Yuuri says. He feels like he always does after something impulsive, giddy and terrified.

* * *

Wednesday at nine in the morning, Yuuri is in the medical building on campus with a camera in his face. Viktor wasn’t kidding when he said there was a lot of paperwork: a full medical and sexual history, descriptions of each part of heat care that Viktor would have to perform, consent to be filmed and reviewed by faculty, and finally consent to have samples taken and reviewed. Yuuri’s hand hurts from all the signing.

“So, all that’s left is to go over your sexual history,” Viktor says. He’s dressed neat and professionally, button-down shirt and tie and well-fitted slacks. “It says here you’ve been with two partners before. To provide you the best experience possible, I’d like to know a little more about it. If you’re comfortable, tell me about their genders, sexual acts performed, frequency -- the more details the better.”

Yuuri hasn’t stopped blushing. “Uh, that is. My first experience was with an alpha girlfriend in high school. She let me, um, fondle her breasts. We also fingered each other.”

The very brief relationship had been fun, if clandestine. They’d had a picnic in a quieter part of a local park, hidden from view. Their clothes remained on the entire time. Honestly, it wasn’t much.

“Do you enjoy breasts?” Viktor looks up from his tablet where he’s been keeping notes.

The shock of those eyes on him asking _that_ question causes a startle response. “Excuse me?”

Viktor’s utterly unruffled. “The chart we’re putting together can be used to help you find satisfaction in the future. I’m trying to learn about your likes and dislikes, Yuuri.”

Yuuri squirms.

“It’s a lot to share, I know. If you’d like, I will gladly share some of my history with you! My first love—“ Viktor has his fingers raised like he’s ready to begin a list.

“That’s okay! That’s okay, Viktor, really.” Yuuri really doesn’t want to know how many fun and beautiful people Viktor has spent his time with. “Uh, breasts were nice. Soft. I prefer male chests, but breasts were… good.”

“Thank you, great to know,” Viktor says. Yuuri studiously doesn’t look at his completely perfect chest and the way his shirt fits it just right.

“Did you achieve orgasm from being fingered? How about your partner?”

“Ah, no,” Yuuri says, “it was pretty, um, quick.”

Viktor hums. “Would you say you weren’t getting enough stimulation from just a finger?”

He’d been too nervous about getting caught. “It felt good, but we had to go.”

“Thank you, Yuuri.” Viktor writes down a few more notes. “And the other partner?”

“Beta male, um, early 20s.” Yuuri dutifully edits out the parts of the encounter he doesn’t want to talk about, namely that there was some drinking involved and they only barely shared a language. There was lots of gesturing. “Oral and anal sex.”

“Thank you, Yuuri. Any particular preferences or dislikes in that encounter?”

“I enjoyed it.” He searches for anything else he’s willing to share. “We went dancing.”

“Dancing, huh?” Viktor smiles at him. “That sounds fun! Do you like to dance?”

“I trained in ballet, and modern, and pole dance,” Yuuri says, circumventing his mouth-to-brain filter.

“Wow!”

* * *

Yuuri walks to the lab with a bag of supplies under his arm, bundled up much more than the weather demands. He gets a few strange looks for the warm hat, scarf, and his bulky coat, but he’s in pre-heat, damn it. As always during this time, Yuuri feels chilled and grumpy.

“Yuuri!” Viktor’s waiting for him the moment he walks in the sliding doors, and takes his bag.

“Hello.” Without his bag to fiddle with, he twists the ends of his scarf as he’s led through the lobby and down a hallway. The building is largely beige, a combination of academic and medical: fluorescent lighting and framed abstract art.

“Thank you again for doing this, you’re a lifesaver,” Viktor says. “I’ll do my very best to ensure you have a fantastic heat.”

“It’s no problem.” Yuuri, who’s already experienced Viktor’s talented care and still dreams about it at an embarrassing frequency, knows it will be fantastic.

At the room at the end of the hallway, Viktor stops. “We’ll be here for the next few days.”

He writes Yuuri’s initials on the whiteboard outside the door. There’s a green light above the frame, and Viktor explains that it will switch to red when the room is in use.

“The door doesn’t lock for safety reasons, but no one will barge in unless it’s an emergency.”

A wave of warmer air hits Yuuri as he enters the heat room. A glass partition separates a tile bathroom area, but doesn’t allow much privacy. High, frosted glass windows along one wall let the morning sunlight filter in.

Yuuri and Viktor both take off their shoes in the entryway and stash them into a provided cubby. The ground feels more like the spongy texture of a fitness club floor, white and freshly cleaned. A solid quarter of the room is taken up by a huge square mattress; a massive pile of fresh sheets sits on top. Yuuri turns to Viktor to ask where he should put his coat, only to see Viktor is taking off his clothes, already shirtless and very soon to be pantsless.

“Here you go, Yuuri,” Viktor says, handing him an insubstantial gown, “you can change into this. Should be a lot more comfortable!”

It is more comfortable; soft on his sensitive skin. It is also barely long enough to cover his ass, and thin enough that it might as well not be there. Yuuri’s nipples are clearly visible through the cloth. No underwear is provided.

It’s fine, Viktor has seen him naked before, along with plenty of omegas. Right? It’s fine.

Viktor puts on the exact same gown, and it is utterly indecent on him. With less cloth to get in the way, his scent is stronger. Yuuri nearly swoons.

“Much better, right?” Viktor holds up the edge.

The consent paperwork had gone over the visual and audio recording that is set up around the room, but Viktor points out the recording devices anyway. High-def cameras with just their lenses visible dot the walls and ceiling, spread out across the entire space.

“I’m just going to get some samples before we begin.” Viktor pulls out a bag of plastic-wrapped medical supplies.

A swab is taken at the scent gland on his inner thigh and sealed up in a specimen jar.

“Not so bad, right?” Viktor pulls out another swab. “We like to get readings before, during, and after to track your hormones are in the optimal range.”

“Makes sense,” Yuuri agrees, distracted by the way his scent glands tingle, sensitive.

The swabs are sealed up. “I’m going to drop these off at our lab, then I’ll be right back. Feel free to make yourself comfortable in the nest.”

With Viktor gone, Yuuri gravitates towards the nest. The blankets are softer than they look, and of the finest quality. The square mattress is some kind of gel/foam that conforms to his touch.

Yuuri’s made plenty of nests before but has never been recorded while doing so. It makes him feel self-conscious, as he unfolds the sheets and haphazardly arranges them. At home he prefers to nest in an enclosed space, like a closet, for the safety it provides. Even when renting a heat hotel, he gravitated towards a corner.

Yuuri woke up only a few hours ago, but exhaustion sits heavy over his body. Omegas conserve their energy during heats, saving it all for, well.

The nest bed is very tempting.

Viktor’s back soon enough. “Sorry for the wait, Yuuri!”

“It’s fine!” Yuuri insists, setting down the sheet he’d been adjusting.

“This looks comfy.” Viktor sits down next to him in the nest, the picture of confidence. Yuuri’s hyper aware of scents at the moment and Viktor’s is very deep and very alpha. “Are you okay with it here, or would you like to move it anywhere? Some people prefer to be against the wall.”

Yuuri thought it was in the center to accommodate the cameras. “Is that okay?”

“Of course.” Viktor helps him up, then pulls the entire nest towards the corner of the room; a show of casual strength that has Yuuri feeling faint.

Yuuri’s strong; a world-class athlete. He appreciates that Viktor is more than fit too.

“Good?”

“Yes,” Yuuri agrees. He tentatively sits in the nest.

Viktor drapes an arm around Yuuri’s shoulder as he sits down next to him. “Lay down and I’ll give you a massage. I remember you liked that last time.”

Yuuri’s brain displays an error screen. “You remember??”

Even Viktor’s laugh is unfairly attractive. “I do! I wasn’t sure you did, until now. Don’t worry, I’m very professional. The people I work with are kept in strict confidence.”

“Good.” Yuuri can feel his cheeks on fire. “Ah, a massage does sound nice.”

Viktor takes his time rubbing Yuuri’s shoulders, pressing his thumbs into stress points and slowly melting the tension away. He isn’t shy about rubbing Yuuri’s scent glands—gloveless this time—-and transferring Yuuri’s own scent onto his skin. The possessive monster in Yuuri is thrilled about it, absolutely thrilled; he has a huge crush on Viktor.

By the time Viktor is rubbing his lower back, Yuuri is actually purring, a low rumble that reverberates in his chest. It feels so good.

Viktor massages Yuuri’s calves and down to his bruised and battered feet, not shying away from them like most people would. Every bit of tension drains away under Viktor’s skilled hands.

Yuuri spaces out on a sea of bliss where he isn’t embarrassed by his loud purr. He must doze off, because when he comes to awareness he’s being very comfortably spooned from behind.

“Viktor,” he whines, needy.

Viktor cuddles him closer. “Hello there, sleeping beauty. Did you have a good nap?”

Flirting must be one of the omega care requirements. “Mmm,” he agrees.

Viktor had to just wait around while he napped; it must have been boring. Yuuri desperately tries to conjure up a topic of conversation to bring him some entertainment, but his sleepy mind refuses to shift into gear, focusing instead on: warm, comfy, Viktor’s bare thigh tucked between his own.

Viktor’s lips are mere inches from the scent gland on Yuuri’s neck and it’s a special kind of torture, to be this close to heat, next to this beautiful of a man, and be too anxious to _do_ anything, too shy to pick a topic of conversation.

Viktor’s hand on his lower stomach moves to the growing hardness between Yuuri’s legs, and he startles. There are no gloves in the way this time when Viktor pushes Yuuri’s shift away and grips his cock. Heat service is so much more intimate.

“You’re getting close to full heat, hmm?” Viktor asks from behind Yuuri’s ear.

He tries not to buck into Viktor’s hand and fails, quickly growing aroused by his touch. “Isn’t it obvious?”

“You could say that.”

Viktor isn’t in a hurry. He fondles Yuuri’s cock like he’s exploring a new toy, tracing the flared tip and then massaging his balls, slowly watching for reactions. All the blood in Yuuri’s head flows down to his cock, it feels like, and he can’t help but gasp when Viktor’s fingers slip lower, between his cheeks, to gather up some of the slick already pooling there.

The slick makes Viktor’s touch smoother. When he rubs the scent gland on his wrist over the length of it in a slow stroke, Yuuri gasps.

So possessive. It’s addictive.

Viktor just _claimed him there._ Yuuri presses against him, looking for friction and finding none. Instead, Viktor slips his hand lower and scents Yuuri’s inner thighs, his perineum, and his hole, still achingly slow. It’s downright cruel, careful and steady. Roses and evergreens drift in the air, mixing with Yuuri’s scent, blurring the lines between them.

Of course Viktor is doing an excellent job. He’s being _graded_. There are steps to be followed, boxes to be checked. Viktor’s set to graduate and Yuuri is far from the first omega he’s had his hands on. He’s experienced. This is a very intimate but _professional_ interaction.

Oh, Yuuri doesn’t like that awful thought. He pushes it down. Right here, right now, Viktor is his.

Yuuri’s cock fits in Viktor’s palm as he grips him. It feels _so good._ Setting his pride aside, Yuuri thrusts into his hand. A handjob from a beautiful alpha is meant to be enjoyed. He comes into the clean white sheets after only a few minutes, then lays there panting, gaze unfocused.

Thoughts are becoming harder to follow from start to finish.

His quick orgasm probably earned Viktor some points. How many is he required to provide? Is there a quota? Yuuri laughs, choked-off.

“Feeling okay?” Viktor asks, still wrapped around Yuuri.

“Yes!” Yuuri agrees.

“Wonderful.”

Yuuri can feel how hard Viktor is, pressed up against his back. He’s big. Yuuri bites his own cheek. Viktor will not be fucking him with his cock today, since this is a heat service where that boundary is explicitly defined.

“I’m so sorry, you must be bored,” Yuuri says, regret filling his heart. His reflex is to apologize.

Viktor laughs. “I assure you, I’m not bored, Yuuri. Thank you so much for helping me here today!”

Yuuri shuffles away, awkward. Viktor takes that as his cue to get a wet washcloth.

There’s a small fridge with sports drinks in the corner; Yuuri selects a blue one and tries to lowkey drown himself with it. Viktor catches up with the washcloth and cleans the slick and cum off Yuuri’s front.

“Thank you,” Yuuri says.

“My pleasure.” Viktor puts his other hand over Yuuri’s forehead, judging his temperature. “It should hit fully soon. How are you feeling? There’s an entertainment system in the cupboard to the right, if you’d like to watch something in the meantime, and I can put on some music—“

Yuuri’s anxious and still quite tired. “You can put on the television or music, whatever you’d like. I think I’ll just take another nap, if that’s okay.”

He burrows into the nest, covering himself from head to toe in blankets. His position avoids the wet spot. What if Viktor joins him in the nest? Then _he’d_ have to sit in the wet spot. Not going to happen. Yuuri shifts over, closing his eyes firmly and waiting for the oncoming heat to wash all these concerns away.

Gentle piano music fills the air; Viktor must have set it up. It’s actually a song Yuuri is familiar with, having skated to it in competition two years ago. The melody gives him something to focus on, since it’s easy to follow along with his old program in his mind. It’s remarkable that Viktor found the exact arrangement Yuuri used to skate to, what a coincidence.

* * *

Viktor’s in the nest with him when he wakes again, which is excellent because Yuuri has _needs_. Yuuri pushes off the mass of blankets, dumping them on the floor, and goes on the attack.

“Woah, Yuuri!”

Viktor’s chest feels nice. Yuuri’s been wanting to slip his hands under the shift and feel it since this started, and now he has. Viktor covers his hands with his own but doesn’t stop him, so Yuuri keeps exploring. Smooth skin, firm muscles. Very pink nipples! Yuuri brushes against them, smiling.

“I suppose you did warn me,” Viktor says.

“You’re pretty,” Yuuri says, very seriously.

“Why, thank you.” Viktor’s cheeks dust pink, which is even prettier. “How are you feeling?”

“Good.” An alpha, _Viktor_ , is here in his nest! Life cannot get better. Unless! “You should fuck me.”

Viktor brushes Yuuri’s hair off his face. “We’ll see what we can do.”

Yuuri scents Viktor’s neck, giddy that he’s allowed to, and then his chest, frowning in concentration.

“So territorial! No one is going to steal me, you know.”

Yuuri eyes the cameras that dot the wall suspiciously, continuing to scent Viktor, moving on to his hips. What a ridiculous thing for someone so handsome to say.

The air smells like heat and it’s hard to think. Yuuri turns his attention to the very visible shape of Viktor’s cock, and with concentration scents it too. He stays stroking it even after it’s covered in scent, because of the lovely way it hardens in his hands.

Yuuri drops to his knees and is inches away from getting a taste when Viktor gently stops him.

How cruel! How mean! “Viktor!”

The alpha puts his hand on the back of Yuuri’s neck and kneels down too. “Let’s focus on you first.”

He reaches behind Yuuri, pushing the shift aside and gripping the muscles of his ass. It’s distracting. Yuuri allows Viktor to rub and tease him for a while, but quickly grows impatient. “I thought this was a heat service. Why aren’t you fucking me?”

“We discussed this before we began, with all the paperwork, remember?” Viktor presses his forehead to Yuuri’s, looking deeply into his eyes. Viktor’s eyes are a captivating mix of blues, like the sky and the ocean all in one. So pretty.

Yuuri isn’t thinking about paperwork. “No,” Yuuri says, leaning up to kiss the space below Viktor’s right eye, “I don’t remember. Viktor, when are you going to fuck me?”

“You’re a menace,” Viktor says, but he’s smiling. “I’m going to get something, I’ll be _right_ back, stay put.”

Yuuri stays put and glares at the little camera holes in the wall. He isn’t sure why he’s mad at them, not specifically, but he has a feeling they’re blocking him from getting his way.

Viktor isn’t even gone a full minute, returning with a large knotting dildo in one hand and a handful of wrapped condoms in the other. The dildo is a definite upgrade from the one at the spa, bigger _and_ thicker.

“Get on all fours for me,” Viktor says. Yuuri complies without thought, presenting himself and looking back over his shoulder, eyes on Viktor.

“Viktor!” Yuuri demands, wiggling his hips.

“Okay, all right, hold on.”

Yuuri presses his cheek to the sheets and moans as the thick head of the dildo is pressed against his entrance. The now-familiar feeling from his sessions is so good. Wet and in full blown heat, it doesn’t take much pressure for Viktor to slip the toy in, the blunt head stretching Yuuri’s rim pleasantly wide as he’s shallowly fucked with the tip.

Yuuri presses back into it, seeking more. Each thrust goes in a little farther than the last, until he’s taking the full length and screaming into the nest. The first time it bottoms out, Yuuri comes hard, and Viktor’s pace doesn’t alter.

 _I’m stretched enough_ , Yuuri thinks, petulant, pleading to Viktor with his eyes. “Now you!”

Viktor guides Yuuri’s hand so he’s holding the toy inside, then rips open one of the condoms. It’s a transparent blue. Perhaps it’s flavored? Yuuri still wants it in his mouth.

With the condom on, Viktor looms behind him. Yuuri’s about to pull the toy out to make room for the alpha when Viktor instead pushes his knees together. “Let me use your pretty thighs, Yuuri.”

It’s not enough, not by a long shot, and Yuuri whines to beg for more. There’s some reason Viktor can’t fuck him, isn’t there? Stupid cameras. It’s the cameras’ fault!

Was there another reason? Is Yuuri too ugly and boring? Why would an alpha who smells like _so much_ desire hold back now?

Viktor fucks his thighs, and with each movement of his hips the toy inside Yuuri jostles and presses inside. Yuuri comes again from that feeling, combined with the view of Viktor’s cock peeking through his thighs and rubbing against Yuuri’s perineum. Yuuri’s producing enough slick that it’s a very smooth ride.

Even the simpler thoughts are difficult now. There’s only intense pleasure as Viktor carefully and thoroughly wrings out a few more orgasms. Yuuri’s face is wet with tears, reduced to literally crying in pleasure. Just when he thinks it’s too much, the knot inside him starts to inflate, stretching him wider than ever before. He sobs.

Viktor’s knot pops between his thighs at the same time. It feels like a victory. _I did that, I did that, I did that._

* * *

Yuuri is thankful that heats only last a day or two, because frantic physical activity interspaced by short bursts of sleep is exhausting. How long have they been here? How long does he have left with Viktor? It’s like an unseen countdown timer looms over Yuuri’s head, when he remembers to look.

Viktor makes sure he eats and drinks, during bursts of lucidity. He’s attentive and caring, surely earning an A+ from whoever is grading his care. Yuuri gives him an A++++.

He’s frustrated because Viktor has only come once, the memorable time between his thighs. It isn’t fair. Yuuri knows he’s not the most attractive person on the planet, that would be Viktor himself, but surely an omega in heat can provide more than one orgasm.

Viktor discovered Yuuri’s nipples were very sensitive within the first few hours, and in their downtime he takes to playing with them.

“Viktor,” Yuuri says, voice rough. When his eyes are on him, he reaches out to Viktor’s soft cock. “Please. Can I at least suck you?”

It must be a trick of his heat-addled brain, but it seems like Viktor shudders. “I don’t think that’s a good idea, Yuuri.”

He’s not even good enough to give Viktor pleasure. Yuuri curls into a sad ball on Viktor’s lap, and doesn’t feel better when Viktor starts to pet his hair. “Why?”

“There are certain professional boundaries—“ At Yuuri’s blank look, he changes track. “Honestly, I shouldn’t have even come before, I’m going to lose points for it— ah, oh, please don’t cry. It’ll be okay. This is all about your pleasure.”

Right. The only reason Viktor is doing this is for a grade, and Yuuri’s already ruined this for him. How awful.

“But I want to,” Yuuri insists. “You need to feel good too.”

It must be the scent of distressed omega that makes Viktor relent. “Okay, we can work with this, shhh. Let me get another condom.”

This one is not blue, but pink instead. Yuuri gets to watch from close range as Viktor strokes himself to enough hardness to roll it on. It must be a custom size because Viktor is massive.

He wants to taste Viktor’s bare skin but he’ll settle for what he’s given. Yuuri positions himself between Viktor’s legs and begins to firmly lick and suckle at his cock. It feels great in his mouth, even though he has to stretch his jaw open wide. With no hope of fitting him all inside at once, Yuuri uses his hands to stroke and tease the shaft as he plays with the tip, letting it press into the soft skin of his inner cheek. Viktor’s eyes are on him the entire time and the attention goes straight to Yuuri’s dick.

What Yuuri doesn’t have in experience he makes up for in bare hunger. Watching Viktor’s face and paying attention to the shifts in his breathing when Yuuri touches him a certain way gives him all the information he needs. Blatantly exploiting those weaknesses is satisfying because Yuuri has tangible proof that Viktor is enjoying things.

For good measure, he scents Viktor more, coating and claiming his hips and inner thighs. If not for the condom, he’d scent his cock too.

“Ah, okay, wait, Yuuri, wait—“

He doesn’t want to. It takes all he has to pause, but he reluctantly does.

Viktor’s hair is in disarray, cheeks flushed, _shoulders_ flushed. A perfect vision. “Thank you. You’re _amazing_. But this is about you, not me.”

“I want you,” Yuuri insists.

“And that’s very sweet of you.” Viktor pulls Yuuri over his lap, a casual show of strength, and pulls out another toy, large and ribbed. “Let me take care of you now, okay?”

He does. Thoroughly. Over and over. Yuuri is a trembling wreck at the end of it all.

He hopes Viktor gets the top score; he deserves it.

* * *

Post-heat arrives with soreness, exhaustion, more soreness, and absolute mortification. He has trouble looking Viktor in the eye all through the follow-up interview.

“How was your nesting experience today? Any favorite parts? Anywhere I can improve?”

The blushing is back. “You, um, you did great. Excellent. Best heat I’ve ever had.”

Viktor took time to clean up and is back to wearing effortlessly fashionable clothing. His silver hair swoops perfectly over one eye, not a hair out of place. “I’m honored to hear that, Yuuri. Thank you again for agreeing to help me with this; it means a lot.”

Yuuri has deep circles under his eyes and knows his hair is sticking up in ten different directions. “My pleasure,” he mumbles, and flushes further.

“What areas can I improve?”

It’s a struggle to think of something. “Um, maybe it would be nice if omegas could bring in their own nest materials. It’s a little weird with the provided blankets.”

“I’ve always thought so too,” Viktor agrees. “It’s supposed to be a move to reduce the variables in play, but I will make your opinion known to my advisors. Anything else?”

What can it hurt? His pride is already in tatters. “You didn’t come, apart from the once. I didn’t like that.”

“Ah. Believe me, Yuuri, that’s not your fault. We service alphas take a supplement to reduce our arousal; it’s meant to keep us more in control. I’m sorry for getting carried away and, ah, knotting between your thighs. Which shouldn’t have even been physically possible. Even with the suppressants you’re very attractive and—“ Viktor coughs and eyes the camera recording their interview for a moment. “Anyway, thank you for letting me know. As discussed, all recordings will be kept strictly private and destroyed after review by my advisors.”

Yuuri shifts in his seat, awkward. “Got it. Um, thank you.”

Viktor stands and extends a hand. “Allow me to walk you out?”

Yuuri takes it. They make their way back through the bland hallway and out into the sunshine.

“Really, Yuuri, thank you so much again.”

“It was no trouble. My heat was coming no matter what!” Yuuri laughs.

Viktor grabs his hand again and leans in close. Repeated exposure has done nothing to inoculate Yuuri from his sheer beauty. “And if you’d like, I could take you out for coffee sometime? Tea? Dinner?”

Perhaps Yuuri’s still in an altered state of consciousness from his heat, because he agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> The reason Viktor is getting his master's degree is because his family owns a huge luxury spa business, btw :3 So Yuuri won't have to worry about "sharing" Viktor in the future, haha. They live happily ever after and test out new omega care stuff together!!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
